Truth Or Dare
by zinvisiblegiant
Summary: Where they all grow up, had the best teenage memories and going back to their hometown, Storybrooke. Outlaw Queen AU. Mentions of Captain Swan. One-Shot ;)


A group of friends, Regina, Robin, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Killian, Tink, and Neal have known each other since High School, They all met each other in detention after school. And after that, They were all inseparable, Mary Margaret and David dated since High School, got married and had a kid. Emma has a kid, and surely has a thing with Killian, Rose or also known as Tink has been fooling around with Neal. Robin still being the guy he was, still surrounded by women even in his thirties, Regina being workaholic as ever and still ignoring guys even if they would throw themselves to her. Mary Margaret and David still living there, decided to have the gang have a fun weekend trip back to their hometown, Storybrooke. Regina, Robin, Tink and Neal coming back from New York and Emma and Killian coming back from Boston, Bringing back the fun memories they all had.

Regina and Robin with Tink and Neal coming out of the airport just in time to see Emma and Killian with Mary Margaret and David in the middle of hugging, "This is so great! We're going to have so much fun!" Mary Margaret exclaimed,

"Of course! It's always fun when Mary Margaret plans it!" Regina sarcastically said, making them laugh and Mary Margaret sulking

"Oh come on! Cut Mary Margaret some slack, Regina," Robin grinned and putting an arm around Regina's shoulder only on the results of Regina pushing off Robin's arm

"I guarantee you, Regina. It will be fun," David reassured her,

"It will be fun if there will be drinking," Neal grinned,

"Come on lad, I always bring my rum!" Killian raised his rum in his hand and taking a drink

"Yeah, I want some of that." Emma snatched the rum of Killian's hand and drinking and making a face, handing the rum to Tink, handing it to Neal, handing it to Robin and handing it to Regina.

"You know I don't do rum," Regina glared at them

"Some things never change," Mary Margaret smiled.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David rented a cabin where they would always go every summer. Emma brought her kid and leaving it to her parents, The Swan's, and The Nolan's leaving little Jonah to David's mother. They all rode into a minivan that Mary Margaret and David owns, Great thing is that they all can fit there. They decided to stop by at Granny's diner to eat before going into the cabin.

They opened the door and seeing Granny on the counter, The ones who doesn't live in Storybrooke anymore looks surprised that Granny looks the same as ever, just add a few more wrinkles. And Ruby! Ruby is such a grown up now. When they were young, Ruby was a little kid who always helps Granny in the diner, "Granny!" Robin exclaimed, hugging Granny.

"If it is Robin Locksley!" Granny hugged him back and pulling away, Robin still keeping his arm around Granny's shoulder, "I see that the group is back! And Regina still looking beautiful as ever!" Granny hugged each one of them

"Thank you, Granny!" Regina said with a wide grin on her face

"What about me, Granny?" Killian said, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned forward to the counter

Granny laughs, "Oh! You're still the same Killian! Still has the dashing good looks!" Granny hugged him again, "Now that you're all back, I hope you're all not making trouble again in this town!"

"Oh Granny! We're all adult now!" Emma said, sitting on one of the stools on the counter

Granny chuckled, "Yeah right, Emma! All I know that the only adult ones in your group is Mary Margaret, David and Regina. You may be adults in your age but we all know that you aren't," Granny joked,

"I'm not an adult, Granny?" Robin pouted, making them laugh at his silliness

"You're not!" Granny laughed, "You can be at times, but you're not. Still having women surrounded you?"

"It's not my fault that I have good looks, Granny." Robin said,

Granny laughed with the others, "Now what can I get for all of you? The usual?" she asked

"You still remembered it? All of it?" Emma asked with wide eyes and Granny nodding,

"Then that's it!" Regina smiled as she sat on a booth and Robin quickly sliding on the booth beside her

"This weekend will be fun!"

* * *

They all got in to the cabin and gasping on how it still didn't changed a bit. Well, maybe some few changes but it still looks the same.

Mary Margaret raised her hands, "Okay guys, You all know that there's only 4 rooms in here. The other room is ours," she pointed herself and to David. "We decided we will have a game to see who will be your roommate this weekend," Mary Margaret grinned and handed them blindfolds

"What is this for?" Regina asked and still eyeing the blindfold

Mary Margaret started to part them to each other as far as possible, "You guys will wear it and touch one person then that person will be your roommate! But you will be quiet while doing this,"

"Okay! Game!" Neal exclaimed, putting the blindfold in his eyes and the others doing the same, after they all did it, Mary Margaret and David secretly took off Emma, Tink, Neal and Killian's blindfolds and putting a finger to their lips to be quiet and leaving Regina and Robin standing there and not knowing what is happening

"Now start," she announced, Mary Margaret whispered something to Emma and Emma doing the same to Killian

"Got it?" Mary Margaret asked, Regina and Robin nodded and handing the blindfolds back to them and waiting for them to wear it again, "Now take it off!" she exclaimed

Emma, Tink, Neal, and Killian acted like nothing happened and seeing Regina close with Robin and Emma holding Tink's shoulder and Neal and Killian poking each other's face.

"Now you got your roommates!" Mary Margaret really wanted to do this, Regina and Robin making them a thing.

Regina groaned, "Oh, You have got to be kidding!" Regina exclaimed and Robin has a smirk on his face as he pulls Regina closer to him

Robin putted his hand comfortably on Regina's waist and pulling her closer, "You are stuck with me until this weekend is over," he smirked and looking at Mary Margaret's direction, "You're right Mary Margaret, This weekend is going to be fun!"

* * *

They decided to not sleep in the assigned rooms, Tink suggested that they would sleep altogether with pillows and blankets every, surprisingly, they all agreed as the men got into the rooms and pulled to mattress and dropped it into the living room where the ladies set aside the furniture and putting all the pillows and blankets down into the mattress, But they still have sleep beside their so-called 'roommates' and No one cooked for dinner so they ordered boxes of Pizzas and Ice Creams for dinner, eating, talking, drinking and laughing as they talk about their high school memories. They all laughed until their stomachs ached and their eyes tearing up.

"I planned that we play Truth or Dare! But with a twist!" Emma announced,

"It's never good when Emma Swan planned it!" Regina said and threw a pillow in Emma's face and all of them laughed,

"Trust me on this, This is not the kids Truth or Dare play, We're adult now," Emma grinned, drinking another beer

"What's the difference?" Robin asked

"You'll see," Emma has the glint in her eyes, "But this game is only for not married people," Emma referred to Mary Margaret and David.

"Hey! Not Fair!" They said, Emma receiving another pillow smack on her face

"Just kidding, Now form a circle and held out your palms," They did what she said, "We will start when someone held out their palm, and the others held out the back on their hand, the more with a small amount of palm or back of their hand will not go first or you can let's just say that Palm, White and Back of the Hands, Black. Get it?" and all of them nodded, "Ok, 1,2,3,"

Emma, Robin, Mary Margaret, Tink, Regina held out White and Neal, Killian and David held out Black, "Okay the Black ones, you're out! You're not the ones to go first," They cheered, they did it again, Tink and Mary Margaret got out again and now Emma got out, Regina and Robin were the ones who were left

"How do you know who goes first?" Regina asked

"Play rock paper scissors!" Neal and Tink said in unison , They played and Regina had Rock and Robin had Scissors,

"Regina is the first one!" They exclaimed and Regina rolled her eyes,

"Truth or Dare?" Emma asked

Regina shrugged, "Truth,"

Emma smirked, "Who's your first kiss?" and the others cheered and 'ooooh'

"I thought this was not the Kid game?" Regina raised an eyebrow

"It's not, Just answer it."

Regina glanced at Robin who has a smirk on his face, "Ask this guy," she nudged to Robin who is already pointing his thumbs to him

"It's Robin?!" Tink exclaimed

"That's why you got into detention!" David added,

"Sweet! Bad Move that you got into detention but Nice Move on kissing Regina Mills, Mate!" Killian said

"I'm proud of you!" Neal said as he brofist Robin

Regina rolled her eyes, "Who's next?"

"Robin Locksley!" Emma shouted, "Truth or Dare?"

"I'm going for the dare!"

"Oh!" the guys cheered on him

"I got it!" Mary Margaret whispered something to Tink and Emma,

Emma grinned, "We dare you to kiss, Regina Mills!" Regina widened her eyes when Emma said that,

"No, no, no! Back to the Kid Game! Back to the Kid Game!" Regina shouted while Robin got closer to her in a quick move,

"Can I have the permission to the girl whom I kissed back in High School?" Robin smirked and the other cheering for them and more drinking

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh, What the hell. We're all drunk anyway, Any moment now that Mary Margaret will kiss David, Emma with Killian and No choice, Tink with Neal."

"So, I take it a yes?"

"Like I said, we're all drunk anyway." She said and pulling him closer as they kissed and Robin's hands on her sides, Regina's hands on his neck and hair, and soon enough Regina was right. Everyone with partners started kissing too.

Robin pulled away for a second, "Hey guys, How about we don't sleep in this living room? And sleep into the assigned rooms?"

"Hell yeah! This is the best weekend ever!" Neal drunkenly said,

"Aye, I agree with that," Killian said as he pulled closer Emma to him

"You got a plan tonight, Thief?" Regina smirked and wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulder and his hands on her waist,

"I can't recall the last time you called me that, But yes," Robin said as he steals small kisses from Regina's lips then soon turned into a passionate and long one when the other left and got into their rooms, Damn! This Cabin is going to be loud and noisy if you pass by.


End file.
